Night of coffee
by SvufanEOshipper
Summary: A story of the EO love, from the beginning. EO! Complete now! please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my first fanfic and think that I speak Spanish so please tell me if there is any grammar or spelling mistake. **

They were exhausted. They have just returned from catching another rapist.

Elliot: "I don't know, maybe Cragen won´t be mad if we don't return to the Squad tonight. I'm so tired."

Olivia: "So do I." But she didn´t want to go home, all she wanted was to stay in that car, driving to nowhere for all the eternity "But we have to"

Elliot: " Oh come on Liv, Cragen probably left"

Olivia: "Ok, just leave me at home". He always convinced her, how could she let that happen?

_A few minutes later_

Elliot:"Here you are"

Olivia: " Thanks." She know what she was about to do was crazy, but anyway... "Would you like to come in and have a coffee?"

Elliot: "I'm tired to death. Maybe tomorrow"

Olivia: "Ok" She knew he'd answer that, she just wanted to try...

Elliot: "Sorry"

Olivia: "Don't apologize, I shouldn't asked that"

Elliot: "I'll see you tomorrow"

Olivia: "Say hello to Elliot"

Elliot: "You know what? A coffee is not going to kill me"

Olivia smiled.

**Sorry if it's boring, I hope it gets better next episode. Reviews and corrections please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here is the second chapter. Sorry, I didn't have time, so I couldn't write anything in the past days. If you notice any mistake, please tell me. Enjoy!**

Elliot was sitting in the couch. Olivia gave him a cup.

Olivia: " Here's your coffee"

Elliot: "Thanks" Something bothered him. He had to ask

Elliot: "What's going on?"

Olivia: "What do you mean?"

Elliot: "I drive you here almost every day and you never invite me to pass. Is something wrong?"

Olivia: "No. Is it so weird to invite my partner to have a coffee at my house?

Elliot: "No. But at this hour of the night? Knowing that I haven't slept in 40 hours? That's not normal"

Olivia: "I just..." She couldn't finish the answer

Elliot: "Just what?? You can tell me."

Olivia: "It's not easy" She wanted to tell how much she needed him, how much she missed him when she was alone at her apartment. But she couldn´t. He was married, he had 5 children. "Everything is just fine"

Elliot: "I know you very well. You can't lie to me"

Olivia didn't say anything. But she couldn't keep hiding it. The secret was driving her crazy.

Olivia: "I feel alone"

Elliot was surprised. "Why?"

Olivia: "I don't know" She sighed. "I get here everyday and the place is empty. Nobody is waiting for me. Or coming with me"

Elliot: "I'm always here, and I always will" he said with a smile

Olivia: "I know."

Elliot: "But?"

Olivia: "Sometimes it's not enough"

Elliot: "What do you mean??"

Olivia: "I will never have a family, Elliot"

Elliot: "That's not true. Listen to me, the man you'll marry will be so lucky"

Olivia: "Well, the man I would like to marry has already a family"

Elliot asked surprised: "Really? Who is him?"

Olivia: "Oh you can't be so stupid."

Their hearts started beating faster. Their heads where getting closer. Their lips were getting closer. They kissed. For the first time in 9 years. And it was what they were waiting for all that time.

Elliot: "I love you too"

**This isn't finished! I have to take Kathy out of the way! I guess I know how I'm going do do it. Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I´m so sorry, I know it tooked so much, but here it is: chapter 3**

Elliot tried to kiss her again, but she stepped back

"What did you say?"Olivia said, shocked

"I said I love you" He said, confused

"Why did you say that? You are married Elliot, you have a family!!"

"Well, ... you're right, sorry Liv"

Both sated silently, looking at each others eyes, for a minute that seemed like an eternity

"I'm going home" Elliot broke the silence

"Okay"

Elliot noticed something strange in her voice "Listen, I know I should have kept my mouth shut. I know that phrase I said could ruin our partnership. I don't want that, Liv. I really don´t want"

"And what do you expect me to do? To just forget it and pretend you never said that?"

"Mmm, that's the second option"

"Really? And what´s the first?"

"We can talk about it. You know, just let our feelings to come out"

Olivia was so confused. She loved him, but it wasn't that easy. She couldn't destroy a family

"See you tomorrow, Elliot"

"Are you angry?" he asked

"Why would I? Nothing happened"

"Right"

Elliot walked to the door. He opened it and he turned. He saw Olivia staring at him.

"Are you sure you don´t want to talk about it?"

Olivia said. In her insides, she was fighting against herself. What should she do? To confess her love and fight for it, even knowing doing that would destroy a 25-years marriage? She just couldn't do it. "I want. What I don´t want to do is to destroy a family"

"You won't destroy anything. I always fight with Kathy. Our marriage will end sooner or later."

"And what about Eli? He needs a father and he has the right to have one... You know what? Leave me alone. Go home, I'll think about it"

"You promise we'll talk tomorrow?" Elliot asked with hope

"Sure"

Elliot went out of the apartment. In the way home, hes was thinking in only one thing: How would he spend another night with Kathy, now knowing Olivia felt the same he felt??

Elliot entered to his house and he saw Kathy sitting on th couch, watching TV

"It's midnight, Kathy. Why are you still awake?" Elliot asked

I was waiting for you. I thought you'd come earlier." Kathy answered

"Well, I'm here now. Get some sleep"

"You're not coming?"

"Mmm, I've got some paperwork"

"Really? I can help"

"No!" Elliot replied, almost shouting. As soon as he realized that, he told her: "Sorry, it's just the weariness. I don't want you to get involved on this. It's... ugly

"Sure." Kathy started walking toward the stairs. Suddenly, she stopped and said

"You can end this marriage whenever you want. And better by the good way"

Elliot just needed to hear that.

**I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this is the best chapter of this story until now. R&R**

Elliot stayed in the living room, he couldn't concentrate in anything. His head was about to explode: he had told Olivia about his feelings, and Kathy told him he could end their marriage. But what should he do? Olivia didn't want to destroy his family. He thought "My family is already destroyed"

With everything that had happened: Kathleen's emotional problem, all those fights with Kathy... And there was something that still bothered him: when Eli was born, he didn't feel the same than when his older children were born. Elliot loved Eli, he wanted to believe he was his father. He had to believe it. But he couldn't. And something inside of him was screaming he wasn't. Maybe it was just the circumstances in which he had been born, but what if he was not his son? That possibility annoyed him every night. Elliot walked to Eli's room and he saw him sleeping quietly in his cradle and before he noticed, he had in his hand a tiny blond hair.

Olivia didn't know what to do. Everything she wanted in the world was being with Elliot. If only that night would have happened 2 years before, when he was separated from Kathy, when Eli wasn't born yet... Next day, Olivia was the second to get to the squad. Munch was already there.

"Hey Liv, did you guys cached that perp last night? He escaped from jail, didn't he?" Munch asked.

"Oh, yes, we took him back to Rickers" Olivia answered.

"And what time was that? I was here at 11 pm and you weren't back."

"You were still here?" she asked trying to avoid to answer him, because she knew he'd keep digging until he found out what have happened last night.

"Well Cragen felt 'sick' and somebody had to turn off the lights... You didn't answer my question"

"It was around midnight. Happy now?" Olivia said irritated.

"Hey what did I do? Today you have such a bad temper"

"Shut up John"

"Something important happened last night, isn't it?"

"Why do you want to know? If it was something of the job, I'd tell you. But its not. OK?"

"I could help" After saying that, Munch leaved.

Elliot arrived 30 minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late. Car trouble"

"All right people, now that we are complete we can start working" Cragen said "there's no current case, so we are going to try solve a cold one. Benson, Stabler, go pick up the rape kit to the lab. Munch, Tutuola, find Michael Nichols. He disappeared 2 years ago, after being a prime suspect of the rape of Maria Brooks."

Elliot and Olivia went and Elliot started talking

"I'm not going to lie to you. I did not have car trouble. I went to the lab, to order a paternity test"

"I'm not surprised" Olivia said.

All the way to the lab they remained in silence. But when they were about to enter there, Olivia said:

"El, I've thought about last night... And I concluded that no matter what I do, I can't change or deny my feelings about you. The truth is that I love you. And if you love me too, I don't see any reason why we can't be together... You know, as a couple"

Elliot just smiled, and he kissed her. Grabbing their hands, they entered to the lab.

"Detective Stabler, I didn't expect you to come back so quickly." The tender said.

"Oh we are here for another reason. Can you give us Maria Gonzalez' rape kit please?" Elliot told him.

"One moment".

A minute after he left, one doctor crossed the lab with an envelope in his hands. He saw Elliot and he said

"Detective, this is your lucky day. I didn't have work to do, so I did your test. Here it is." he gave him the envelope. His cell phone started ringing. "Excuse me, I've gotta answer" and he left through the back door.

Elliot took the envelope and he sighed

"Liv, whatever the result is, my decision of staying with you and not with Kathy is going to change"

"I know"

Elliot opened the envelope, he took out the sheet of paper and he skipped all the words until he reached the end. It said:

PATERNITY-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you want it to be: Positive or negative?? You choose! Leave a review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I know some people wanted the result to be different, but more people wanted it to be like this. Please read! Hope you enjoy!**

PATERNITY--------------------------------------------------------------------NEGATIVE

Elliot couldn't believe it. The little boy he saw growing up every day wasn't his son. How could it be??

"Is everything alright?" Olivia asked.

"Find out by yourself" Elliot gave her the sheet of paper.

"Oh, God. El, I'm... I'm so sorry" She said, shocked

"It's not your fault. You don't have to be sorry, Liv"

The tender entered through the back door. "Maria Gonzalez, raped in March, 2007. Partial DNA. Sorry, it's all we could get at the crime scene"

"That's fine. Thanks" Olivia said.

They leaved

"We can take a break."

"No need to ask twice" Elliot answered. They got into the cafeteria that was in the corner of the block, and they sat.

"I'm gonna get divorced"

"El, I know this must be very difficult to you, but you need to think before acting. Don't do stupid things"

"This decision is not just because of Eli. I want to start a new life with you. Eli was the only reason why I didn't get in divorce before. Remember when Kathy and I were separated? We were one step before the divorce. I only returned with her because she told me she was pregnant"

Olivia remained quiet. Then, a waitress reached their table. "Can I take your order?" She asked

"2 decafs please" Olivia answered

"In a minute"

"Honey, you're not gonna break up with me, are you?" Olivia smiled. It was the first time he called her honey.

"No, of course I'm not"

At 8pm, their shifts ended. Elliot hold Olivia's hand, and she asked

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Liv. The only thing I'm sure about is that I love you and I love my children. Look, I need to talk to Kathy. And when I finish... you mind if I move to your apartment?"

"That would be so great, El"

"All right. Well I'll see you later. Sorry if I don't drive you home, I want to hurry"

"Don't worry. El..."

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't be rude with Kathy"

"Honey, she lied to me. About a baby"

"I'm sure there's an explanation. Please"

"Fine"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot was standing outside his house, wondering if he should get in or no. He thought of Olivia, but also of Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie... and Eli.

Kathy was sitting on the couch, just like the night before. When Elliot saw her, his first impulse was to jell and destroy everything around, and then he remembered what Olivia had asked him.

"Hi Elliot. Is everything OK? You are early"

"No. Is not OK"

"Why? What happened?"

"Let's say, if you found out a truth that changes everything you had planned, that hurts so bad, to the point you want to scream, but it also gives you the chance of restarting and it probably make a dream come true how would you feel?"

"It depends. Does that truth hurts anyone besides you?" Kathy said

"Not exactly 'hurts' but yes"

"Is a person you care about?"

"Yes"

"And realizing that dream affects him?"

"I don't know" "Elliot what's going on? You can trust me"

"Oh Kathy, believe me, I wish I could"

"I'm your wife"

"Why you didn't tell me?" Elliot asked, decided to clear everything.

"Tell you what?"

"Eli is not my son"

"What?! Of course he is your son!"

"Stop it, you cant lie to me anymore. I ran a paternity test. DNA doesn't lie"

"You did what?!"

"What you heard" Elliot said. He gave Kathy the paper with the results

"I can´t believe this" Kathy said, covering her mouth with her hand. "I really thought Eli was your son"

"Yes, sure"

"I'm serious, Elliot. I was totally sure. I'd never lie to you about the paternity of a baby. Please believe me... Oh God, how can this be happening?" Kathy started crying

"Don't cry. I believe you. But... I think we shouldn't be married anymore."

"I understand"

They hugged each other and Elliot said "You'll always have my support. Never doubt on calling me"

When Elliot was in the door with his all baggage, about to leave, Kathy asked he:

"Who is she? The woman you're going with"

"Why do you think I'm going with another woman?"

"A man doesn't leave his wife in one night unless he has another house to arrive. Who is she? I'm not gonna get angry. I made you take care of a baby I didn't know he wasn't your son" Kathy laughed.

"..."

"Is Olivia, isn't she?" Kathy asked with a smile

"Yes"

"I'm happy you're finally together. I know you love her"

"Thanks for being so understanding, Kathy. I'll visit you very often"

"Don't forget to bring Liv"

"Bye, Kathy" He said, smiling, and he closed the door.

**I tried to make the breakup as happier as possible. Did you like it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is going to be short, but I've been busy. Sorry!**

Elliot knocked Liv's apartment door. She opened it, and she saw him carrying a box.

"Everything all right?" She asked

"Yeah" Elliot smiled, and he left the box on the floor. He grabbed Olivia's hand, and he took her to the couch.

"What did Kathy say?"

"She just understood"

"Oh God, and what about Eli?"

"We didn't talk about him. Don't worry Liv, I'll call her tomorrow" He said after seeing the expression in her face.

"I love you Olivia Benson"

"I love you too" They kissed, as long as they could. They didn't want it to end. That kiss meant so much: they were free now.

"You know whats funny?" Olivia asked "We are one of the few couples that went to live together in only one day"

He laughed and said "Oh no, we've been living together for eleven years"

They went into the bedroom.

"I've been waiting for this moment since I fell in love with you" Olivia said, they were getting undressed

"Really? When was that?" Elliot hugged her.

"About an hour after our first day working together" They kissed, and the kisses turned into a passionate night.

Dawn was breaking when Olivia woke up. Elliot was asleep, but he was holding her. She stared at him for 10 minutes, then he woke up.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey"

"Last night was amazing"

"You can have more whenever you want" Elliot started kissing her again

"Honey we've gotta work" Olivia said, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bath. You don't come?"

_In the car..._

"Are we going to tell Cragen and the guys about this?" Elliot asked

"Of course we are. Or are you embarrassed of me" Olivia said

"No! I'm not! All I'm saying is that Internal Affairs won't agree"

"They won't find out, we can convince Cragen of not telling them"

"If you saw so..."

------------------------------------------------------------

"You two took shower together" Munch joked when he saw them arriving

"True" Elliot said smiling. Munch froze and so did Fin, who was sitting on the desk.

"You did?!" Fin asked

"Yes, we slept together also" Olivia answered.

"You must be joking!" Munch said.

"No, we are not." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand. "We are in love. We decided that we need to let our feelings to flow."

"Well I have to admit I always knew it was going to happen" Fin said.

"We were that obvious?" Olivia asked

"Yes, but I thought you will never hook up, for your own good" An angry voice scared them. Captain Cragen was behind.

**I'm thinking of finishing this story next chapter. What do you think? Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, thanks for the reviews, this won't be the end ;-)**

"My office, now!" Cragen shouted

Elliot and Olivia followed him, holding their hands. As they leaved, Munch said:

"That's what I call love, my friend"

"What do you mean?" Fin asked

"You said it. We all know it was going to happen. They have been partners for 11 years. I was surprised, but I expected it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capt. Cragen's office_

"Please tell me I didn't hear what I thought I did" Cragen's voice sound worried

"Sorry Capt., I can't tell you that" Elliot answered

"So you're saying it's true. You two are... dating?"

"Yes, we are" Olivia talked this time

Cragen didn't know what to say, what to do: "How could this happen?"

"It just happened. We are in love OK? We waited 11 years for this, and now we got it, we are not going to give it up so easily" Elliot was on the defensive

"IA is going to find out and you know it!"

"But it doesn't affect the way we do our jobs!"Olivia said

"Of course it does! What will victims thinks when they see you holding your hands in a questioning?"

"We will keep our relationship out of the job"

"Like you could"

They stayed quietly for a minute, a long long minute.

"Can we leave now?" Elliot asked

"Not until you give me a solution to this"

"Don't call IA. End of the discussion" Olivia answered quickly

"You'll have one week. Solve the cold case. If it doesn't work, one of you will have to leave. I'm serious. I want you to be happy, but the rape victims are first. Sorry.... You can leave"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know we can get through this, Liv" Elliot said. They sat on the desk

"I know that too, El. We are good at our jobs"

"Then why are you so worried?" He asked

"I'm not worried, honey" She smiled, then she kissed him. "Let's do this"

Munch and Fin were in the other side eating.

"I told you: always eat the chicken before the salad" Munch told Fin

"Yeah... keep eating" He answered,

"Hey guys, where's going to be your funeral?" Munch asked when he saw Elliot and Olivia kissing.

"Very funny, John" Olivia said

"What did Cragen say?" Fin asked

"We are on trial period. If we solve the case without any problems, we can stay the way we are" She answered

Fin and Munch looked at each other. They knew that was going to be a hard week.

"You know this is very important for us. Please help." Elliot said

"Telling you when Cragen's coming so you can stop kissing? Got it." Munch said and everybody laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right. Maria Gonzalez, she was..." Elliot started

"Wait, Maria Gonzalez? I thought we were investigating Maria BROOKS case" Munch interrupted him, surprised

Olivia and Elliot froze. They have picked up Gonzalez' rape kit. "I'll check the file Cragen gave us" Olivia said scared.

"So?" Fin asked

"You're right. We are investigating Maria Brooks"

"Please don't tell me you picked up the wrong kit" Fin said

"We did. Oh God, we screwed up everything" Olivia said

"It´s not that bay, guys. You can go return it and pick up the right one. Cragen won't notice" Munch said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"El, what if Cragen's right?" Olivia asked. They were on the way to the lab

"He's not, Liv. We were a little distracted, it's the beginning. Everything is going to be OK"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the lab_

"Detective Stabler, Detective Benson... Hi again. What can I do for you?" The tender asked

"Yesterday, we messed up. We asked you the wrong kit. Can you give us the right one? Maria Brooks, please?" Olivia answered

"Maria Brooks? I remember that woman. We couldn't get anything from her. Sorry"

They left, worried. Elliot said:

"When we tell the Capt. we have no rape kit, he will ask..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell happened with the one you had yesterday?!"

**You didn't understand the Gonzalez/Brooks thing? Go back to Chapter 4 and read carefully. There's the mistake! Please leave me a review in this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo... Here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

"Captain, I picked up the wrong one, and I took it back" Elliot explained.

"You got the right one I guess. Did you take it with Warner?" Cragen asked.

"Capt... There was no DNA in Maria Brooks" Elliot said. There was a moment of silence in which Elliot and Olivia thought Cragen would start jelling, but he didn't

"Well, thats not your fault, detective. Everyone go back to work" Cragen went into his office, leaving the two detectives astonished.

"I cant believe he's not pissed" Olivia said.

"Maybe he is giving us a second chance. Liv, I know that deep inside, he wants us to pass the trial period"

"We are going to pass. I love you Stabler"

"I love you too Benson. And nothing can change that OK?" He took her hand in his, he pulled her closer and he kissed her.

"Guys are you going to help us?" They heard Munch's voice.

"We'll be there in a minute" Elliot shouted.

"Maybe we should go right now" Olivia said. She started walking, and then Elliot pulled her hand and said:

"Liv I want you to know that I love you so much, I waited for this to happen so long, that I missed you every second that you weren't with me, and I'm not going to let our love to end. Never"

"El, thats the sweetest thing I've ever heard" She was so happy. She didn't know why, but she was sure they were going to be together for a long time, on matter what happened.

--------------------------- 4 DAYS LATER

"I cant believe the guy killed himself" Olivia said.

"We couldn't know he was going to jump handcuffed to the river. Its not our fault. Besides, don't tell of he didn't deserve to die. He brutally raped that poor woman. Don't worry, everything is fine" Elliot calmed her, giving her a kiss in her forehead.

Things had been ugly. When they found their guy, Elliot and Olivia questioned him, and he didn't say a single word. They were forced to let him go. Then, they got a court order to search his apartment, and they found several newspapers with articles about "The unsolved Brooks case". When they arrested him, he struggled and throw himself into the river. He drowned.

"Thank you, El. You always support me. In so lucky of having you" Olivia said. While they were talking, Cragen showed up.

"I heard about what happened in the river. I've talked to the D A's office. They are fine with it. The guy's better dead, isn't he? But, listen, I need to hear your version of the story"

"What are you saying? Sounds like you think we are hiding something" Elliot said, mad

"I believe you, but I just need to hear it directly from you two"

"We struggled when we were in the bridge over the river. I just couldn't keep him in control." Elliot stopped, and them Olivia continued:

"Both were closer and closer to the edge of the bridge. I guess the guy knew he was going to spend the rest of his life in jail, he saw the opportunity, and he just... Jumped. Mistakes happen, right?"

"Yes, they happen. Thanks. Did you finish the report?" Cragen asked. He didn't look angry

"Well, we are about to" Olivia answered

"Good. Finish it and you can go home. Together"

"Are you serious?" Elliot asked, happy

"I wanted to make sure you'd work as you always do. And you screwed up. Congratulations, you are managing your 'situation' very well. I'm glad" Cragen smiled. The fact of seeing the two people he considered almost his son and daughter (and that he always knew they were in love) being happy... Just made him happy too.

**What do you want me to write in next chapter? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading! Here's chapter 9. Hey, for the ones who are interested, check out my new story "Reflections" EO, of course.**

Elliot soon finished his report. He stared at Olivia

"What?" she asked

"You're so beautiful"

"Thank you, El... Have you finished?" she asked

"Yes. Let's go" He grabbed his coat and he reached Olivia's hip.

"Where?"

"Oh you'll see" He said mysteriously. They left and got in the car. Elliot drove the car and stopped in front of the Planetarium.

"The Planetarium?" Olivia asked smiling "Well I have to admit it's original"

"Come on, the show is about to start" he said. They got tickets and entered. It was a circular room, with many seats facing to the big dome which projected a movie. This was about the star constellations. Olivia and Elliot sat together and grabbed their hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Told you it was a good idea" Elliot said opening the door of the apartment.

"I know, it was great. El you're such a good boyfriend. I never dated someone like you... God I love you." She kissed him

"I love you too, Liv. You don't know how much. I have to ask you something." Elliot said

"OK what is it?"

"Do you still want a baby?" He asked

"Yes... Pretty much, El" Olivia answered and her eyes got full of tears, "But maybe it's too late. Get pregnant at my age is very difficult, and even if for a miracle if happened, it would be very dangerous"

"Honey... Don't give up" Elliot hugged her "We are going to have a baby, I promise"

"How can you be so sure?" Olivia asked

"Because you have the right guy now, Liv. Look... I've always loved you. Don't you think maybe your body was waiting for...?"

"You?? Well, I think so. I mean, I never really 'tried really hard' to get pregnant. I guess... yeah I was waiting for the right guy"

"Am I the right guy?" Elliot asked

"Of course you are" Olivia said and smiled. It was the truth.

"And what are we waiting for?" Elliot asked

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE MONTH LATER

They were having breakfast in that beautiful Sunday morning. Olivia needed to tell him:

"El... I didn't get my period. It must be for one of two reason. One is very good, the other is too bad"

"In other words you're telling me that either you're pregnant or we really have no more time?"

"Yes"

"Don't worry. Let's go"

"Where?" Olivia asked

"To see a doctor. Come on"

"El... I'm not ready. What if it's the bad reason?"

"I'll be there to support you all right? It's better to know"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. And Mrs. Stabler, Doctor Walsh is ready to see you" The nurse called

"I can't do this, El" Olivia said. She was scared about the results she was going to get.

"I'm with you. We can do it together. I love you" They entered.

"Mr. And Mrs. Stabler, good morning. Please sit down." Doctor Walsh say. "I've got the lab results"

**I know it's short, sorry but I've been busy. Come on, please leave me a review. If you have time for a Story Alert, you have time for a single review. Oh, and if I don't update before Christmas, I want to wish you a very merry Christmas! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for your reviews! I'm so glad you like my story. **

"What did the results show?" Elliot asked, fearing the worst.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Stabler you're 3-weeks pregnant" Doctor Walsh said with a big smile in his face.

"Oh God, thank you" Olivia was so happy. She started crying as Elliot hugged her. He laughed "Liv... I love you so much" he said.

Dr. Walsh just stared silently at the scene. "I'll see you every month, just to check everything's alright"

"Thank you, Dr." Elliot said, and he reached the door

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7 Months later_

The big trailer in front of the building was almost full of furniture. Don, Fin, John and Elliot were sweating.

"I can't believe how you managed to move to another apartment" Fin told Olivia, who was sitting on a folding chair

"Hey, we need more space" Olivia said laughing. Her cell phone ringed. "Benson" she answered

"_Hey Olivia. How are you?"_ A familiar voice said. It sounded like...

"Casey! I'm in the best stage of my life. Guess what? I'm pregnant!" Olivia said, excited. It had been months since she last spoke with her friend.

"_Really? Ohhhh, I'm so glad, Liv! Tell me, who is the lucky father?"_

"You won't believe it"

"_Wait a minute... Is him Elliot???!!" _Casey's voice sounded excited

"Yes, we are living together. Actually, we're moving right now"

"_Liv! I'm so happy for you. I know you were always secretly in love with him"_

"How did you know?" Olivia asked.

"_Come on, I'm not stupid"_

"Tell me Case, what's going on with your life?"

"_Well, since I got suspended, I had to look for another job. I moved to New Jersey. I'm working in a library. It sucks but I have to eat"_

"I'm so sorry, Case"

"_Don't worry, I'm fine. So, have you thought in a name for your baby?"_

"El and I have some ideas... Rebecca or Mary for a girl. Robert or Charlie for a boy.

"_Great! Liv, I gotta go. I'll visit you soon OK?"_

"All right Casey. Take care"

"_You too. Bye"_

"Honey! We are ready!" Elliot shouted. Fin and him went with Olivia and they helped her stand up.

"I can do it by myself guys" Olivia said

"And you're in your 40's and 8-months pregnant" Elliot said and he kissed her forehead "Come on, there's a new life waiting for us.

"You need to find a pretty good nursery. When you come back from the maternity leave, Cragen will want both of you be as efficient as you were before you got pregnant" Fin warned them. He was right.

"We'll worry about that when the baby is born" Elliot said

"You don't have to. I had to use my influences, but as a gift, I'll let you set a temporary nursery room in the squad" Cragen said, he was behind them

"Are you serious? Thank you!" Elliot said "Wait, you told someone we were having a baby?"

"Of course I did. Don't worry, Sergeant Nichols like you. He said he was in kinda the same situation. Don't worry, you won't have troubles"

"Elliot!" Olivia shouted, holding her belly

"What happened?" Elliot asked, running. Don and John were behind him

"My water broke!"

"Don't look at me, I was giving her a glass of water" Fin said

"Call an ambulance, El!" Olivia screamed

"Hold on, Liv" Elliot said calling 911 in his cell phone. "My wife's in labor, I need an ambulance"

_10 minutes later_

"We'll take you to the hospital Mrs. Stabler, you'll be fine. Just breathe" The paramedic said, taking Olivia into the ambulance

"Elliot, we'll meet you at the hospital. Go with her" Don said, and Elliot got into the ambulance. He took Olivia's hand and said "I'm here, Liv. You're fine"

**Just one chapter left! Oh and I have to decide: girl or boy? And what name do you want? Please tell me. Happy New Year!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter!! I hope you enjoyed reading my story, I had a great time writing it and all this is thanks to you, who kept reading and reviewing until today. Thanks a lot. (Oh and Dr. Cameron from House MD will briefly appear in this chapter)**

_Mercy Hospital, Labor & Delivery room_

"Elliot... please stay with me" Olivia said, leaned on the stretcher.

"I'm noy going anywhere, Liv" Elliot said, holding her hand

"It hurts"

"Hold on, we are just waiting for a doctor OK? Hold on"

A young doctor and three nurses entered to the room "Hi, I'm Dr. Allison Cameron. Sorry for making you wait, we are kinda busy today" She said, while she was putting her gloves on.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Stabler, I need you to breathe deeply and..." Dr Cameron was interrupted by Olivia

"I...can't" she said, and she collapsed in a faint.

"Olivia! What happened? Olivia, wake up!" Elliot yelled

"Calm down, Mr. Stabler. We'll have to do a cesarean section. Bring the equipment" Cameron told a nurse

"Is Olivia and our baby going to be fine?" Elliot asked, scared

"I need you to step outside, please" Cameron said

"No! I promise I will be with her"

"Take him out of here" Cameron said. A nurse grabbed Elliot by the arm and she took him out of the room, to the corridor.

"Wait here, please. We'll let you know when you can come in" The nurse said, and she went back to the room. Elliot saw how she closed the curtains.

"Elliot!" Fin shouted. He was running towards him. Don, John, Melinda and Casey were there, too

"What happened?" Don asked

"I don't know. Liv just... fainted" Elliot said, worried.

"God, is she in labor?! I just talked to her by the phone!" Casey said

"Casey, what are you doing here?" Elliot just realized she was there

"I wanted to give you the surprise of my presence, but Liv was the one who gave me a big surprise. Congratulations, El!" Casey said.

"Casey, maybe this isn't the best moment for that. Don't worry Elliot, everything is going to be just fine" Melinda said

"Yeah. Like that woman remember? Doctors said she couldn't survive having one more kid, but she got pregnant of twins. Now she's suffering with the school bills" Munch said

"Shut up, John, that doesn't help" Fin said.

But Elliot wasn't listening to them anymore. He was so worried about Liv, if something happened to her, he didn't know how he would cope. He couldn't live without she. Olivia had always been his support, his confidant, the only person who understood him, his best friend, and the woman he loved.

45 MINUTES LATER

"Mr. Stabler?" Cameron called. Elliot quickly approached to her.

"How's Olivia?" he asked

"She's fine, in fact she's awake now. I have to say she is really strong"

He sighed in relief. "And how's our baby?"

Cameron smiled "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby. You can come in" Cameron said.

Elliot walked slowly. He saw Olivia, holding their baby in her arms, smiling.

"El... it's a girl" Olivia said, as Elliot sat down next to her bed. He was speechless

"She is so beautiful" Elliot said "Just like her mom"

"Look, sweetie, he's you daddy" Olivia said to her daughter "You're perfect"

Elliot hugged Olivia. "Rebecca is a good name" he said

"I know" Olivia grinned

--------------------------------------------------

One day later, Olivia was released. She and Elliot moved to their new apartment. One day, Elliot said.

"I received a letter from Kathy's lawyer. My divorce with her is done"

"Good" Olivia said, "Maureen called. She said that your order was ready. What order was she talking about, El?"

"Oh, it's a... book. I'm going to pick it up" He took his coat, kissed Rebeca's and Olivia's forehead, and he left.

-----------------------------------------------

"Dad, hi! How's Olivia and the baby?" Maureen asked. She was working on a jewelry store.

"They are great, Mau. So, is the ring here?" he asked

"Yes, just delivered today" She said, ans she showed him a golden ring.

"Excellent... you think she will like it?" he asked

"It's a diamond. She will love it"

---------------------------------------------------

"Honey... I'm home" Elliot shouted "Olivia?"

"I'm in the bedroom" she shouted.

When Elliot went into the bedroom, he saw Olivia sitting on the bed, with a big smile in her face.

"I know what you are about to say" She said

"Do you? Maureen told you??" Elliot asked, sitting next to her

"No, Maureen didn't tell me anything. I'm a detective, remember?" She said

"I will ask you anyway" and he kneel down: "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

"Of course" She said, and they kissed. Now, they had everything: their baby, their jobs, their friends and a life together

THE END

**Author's Final Note: My first fanfic, and it's finished. Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed, I couldn't have continued without your support.. Thank you. Check out my new stories ;). I hope you enjoyed.**

**-SvufanEOshipper**

**-PS: A last review, please? **


End file.
